Good Girls Go Bad?
by Say0mi Saki
Summary: Spoiled little miss perfect, Kagome Higurashi, is a good girl. Inuyasha Takahashi is the school's delinquent, a typical playboy. Good girls stay away from bad boys like him. So, why the hell is she suddenly getting intimate with him? ...And in PUBLIC too!
1. WTF?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

**Note**: Yes, I'm aware that buses are different in Japan, but I'm not too knowledgeable about Japanese transportation, so I just went the safe route with an American bus.

* * *

The cool air nipped at her skin, and she tugged on the – almost indecent - short skirt of her school uniform. Kagome sighed heavily as she tapped her foot impatiently. _Anytime now... _She hated waiting for the bus; actually, she hated waiting _period_. She was rich, daddy's little angel, so why the hell did she have to wait for anything? After her second car had been totaled; her dear ol' parents decided to punish her by forcing her to take the stupid bus. Cruel, _just_ cruel. For months now, she'd had to endure the putrid stink of the bus, and she couldn't understand why they couldn't just get her another car. They were _rich_, rich! She was a good girl dammit, maintaining a perfect A-average while _still _participating in a decent amount of clubs and sports.

A familiar screech wafted in the air, followed by an influx of smoke. _Finally._ Kagome shouldered her bag, tossing back her hair as she trudged through the crowd of people. "Great," she muttered in annoyance as her eyes scanned through the filled seats. She spun on her heels, ambling towards the back of the bus, and grabbing onto the nearest pole. Only when she finally clasped her hands around the metal did she realize who stood less than a feet from her. An irritated hand ran through her hair at the sight of him, "_great, just great_." Yes, it was just her luck that she would have to stand next to the school's delinquent.

Inuyasha's lips slid into a smirk, eyes lighting up in amusement at the girl's clear annoyance. Often times, he wondered why little miss perfect even had to take a bus. Kagome Higurashi, the spoiled little rich girl with big doe eyes and dark hair tumbling down her supple little body. His eyes drank in her slender legs, his gaze steadily going higher as he admired the way the tiny white blouse clung to her curves. Distantly, he found himself wondering what type of underwear she wore. Was she a classic cotton panty type of girl? Or was there a nice little thong peeking out between two smooth cheeks?

Kagome shuddered, he was watching her, she could feel it. _And it was pissing her off._ From the corner of her eyes, she glanced at him, her irritation magnifying as she watched him take a long drag from his cigarette. Asshole.

Inuyasha's smirk widened, noticing her sideways glance. "Babe, you know, you can look at me all you want. You don't have to hide it."

Kagome's teeth grinded together. _Asshole, asshole, asshole._ She turned to face him with narrowed eyes and a pretty scowl. "Why would I _ever _want to stare at you?"

So the bitch was feisty. "Hm," his tone was contemplative. "_So _you gotta mouth on ya? How 'bout we put it to good use?" He wasn't serious, he just enjoyed the way she flushed, and the way her eyes darkened to nearly charcoal when she was angry. The feisty ones were always the most fun.

Kagome's blush only intensified at his comment, and she wasn't sure whether it was from anger or embarrassment. How _dare _he? Who the hell did he think he was?

"Come on baby, nothing else to say?"

Her mouth opened in a retort before instantly closing soon after. No, he wasn't worth her time. Her hair fluttered around as she spun away from him, grabbing onto the pole again.

Inuyasha was almost disappointed that she didn't respond. It was fun to fuck with her. His eyes trailed down her swishing skirt and a flash of white lace appeared for a second. His groin tightened. _White hm?_ Again, he found himself admiring her lithe body. Mentally, he added her to his "to-do" list. He'd have to sample that delectable body of hers one day.

Then, a thought suddenly came to him... why did he _have _to wait? Why not just bend her over and fuck that little pussy of hers raw? He almost groaned at the thought. She'd probably be as tight as a glove, knowing how much of a prude she was at school. Yes, he decided, he'd fuck her _now_.

Kagome's mood was gradually lightening. She was slowly forgetting all about the delinquent's presence. Why did he get under her skin so much? No one grated on her nerves as much as he did, and she rarely even spoke to him. The only time she was ever around him for more than five minutes was the bus ride to school. Her kind didn't associate with his kind. She was a good girl, albeit - maybe - a bit spoiled, but a good girl nonetheless. He was everything girls like her stayed away from. From his bad habits to his womanizing ways. Who knew how many possible infections he had from all the women he fucked? Yes, definitely not her type... nope, not at all her type. Thirty minutes, only thirty more minutes, and she'd be far away from him and this damn bus.

A startled gasp fell from her lips when her skin was suddenly pressed against leather and the smell of cigarettes tainted the air around her even further. "Let's have a little fun," his hot breath fanned against her skin and an involuntary shiver traveled down her spine. Just as she was about to snap at him and ask him _what the hell_ he was doing; she felt a calloused hand creeping up her inner thigh, and she froze. Somewhere underneath the anger and indignation, her traitorous body anticipated his next move. A sudden thrill shot through her along with a combination of fear, anger, shame. It was making her head ache.

When she didn't pull away, a smug smile lifted his lips. His hand slid up further and further, until he felt the lace fabric of her underwear before slipping his hand inside. Kagome remained rigid against him, her eyes widening in shock. Her mouth opened to curse at him, only for a moan to escape instead. His ego swelled as his ears took in her ragged breathing and needy whimpers. She was wet, so fuckin' wet for him already, and they hadn't even started yet. Deliberately, he rubbed her clit in an agonizingly slow pace.

"St..top."

His eyes glinted deviously, his hand traveling down her moist folds to pump a finger in her. More needy mewls spilled from her mouth. He bent his head to suck on the exposed flesh of her neck, nipping and kissing it languorously, as his other hand made its way underneath her shirt to cup her naked breast. "You really want me to stop babe?" As her walls clamped against his fingers, his cock twitched in anticipation. She was gonna be one good fuck.

Kagome didn't reply, her eyes shut as a sultry moan floated past her lips. Her mind grew foggy. The intense pleasure was overtaking all other feelings besides lust. _Yes, yes... _she was so close.

And then his movements suddenly ceased.

Her hazy eyes immediately opened and she turned to stare at him, eyes muddled with desperation as her body ached in unfulfilled pain.

"I'm gonna fuck you. _Hard_. Right here, right now, and you're gonna be screaming like a good little bitch."

She whimpered in helplessness, not sure what to do. Her head turned slightly to take in her surroundings. There were a few people already staring at them, some with inquisitive expressions, and some with disgust. Was she _that_ loud? She couldn't possibly do something like _that_ in a filth-ridden bus with someone like _him_.. could she? But, all other thoughts and contemplations dissipated at once when she felt his touch on her skin again. Fuck it, fuck it all.

Inuyasha unzipped his jeans, grabbing his cock and spreading the pre-cum around the bulbous head. Finally, finally he would fuck her. He molded her hips against his body, angling her pliant body to his liking, all the while ignoring the collective gasps of the people and disdainful murmurs. Fuck them, they didn't have to watch if they didn't want to. He had to fuck her now, and nothing would stop him from doing so.

Kagome groaned throatily at the feel of his cock rubbing against her lubricated slit. She didn't hear the indignant comments being made from the other passengers, all she knew at the moment was his dick, and his dick was gonna fuck her until she came. Gods, she felt like a slut.

Inuyasha suddenly plunged into her, a satiated moan falling from his lips. Fuck, she was the tightest pussy he'd ever been in, her heat was scorching. His fingers tangled in her hair as he plundered in and out of her pussy, her sensual cries only goaded him to go faster, harder.

"Ah.. fu-ck!" She bucked against him, meeting his sharp thrusts. His size was unforgiving, his pace unyielding and relentless as he drove into her from behind. She'd only had sex once with an ex-boyfriend, she had thought he was big, but he was nowhere near _this _size. She felt like she was being ripped in two.

"Tell me bitch, do you like it? Do you like this? Being fucked like a whore in public?" He grunted, pushing into her deeper as he twisted her head to face him. "Say it, say you're a little slut. A little bitch who likes to get fucked." His fingers squeezed the soft flesh of her breasts before moving back down to pinch her needy clit as he continued stabbing her from behind.

Kagome's hold on the pole tightened, her body hitting against the pole roughly from his ruthless penetrations. He yanked on her hair again, "_Say it_!" Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip as she clung onto the pool, and desperately tried to keep her feet planted on the ground. Suddenly, he stopped and she whimpered at the abrupt loss. "Say it, or I'll zip up my pants and leave. I'll leave you like that, let that pretty little pussy of yours suffer." To emphasize his words, he pulled out _slowly_, leaving only the tip inside her pussy.

Kagome swallowed thickly, hoping to ease the dryness of her throat. "No, _please _don't." She begged pathetically, pushing her ass against him in an attempt to draw him back in.

Inuyasha's cock twitched at the sight of her as her doe eyes peered up at him behind long lashes, and his urges demanded him to continue fucking her raw. His eyes dropped down to stare at her perfectly shaped ass, his dick barely inside her pussy.

"I..I'm a little slut. A little bitch that likes getting fucked." Kagome whined pitifully, her face scarlet in embarrassment. "_Please_." She pushed against him again, and this time he met her with a hard thrust. A devilish smirk flitting across his face, satisfied with her submission. His pace - once more - was unrelenting, almost brutal. Their skin smacked against eachother, grunts and moans echoing in the bus.

The passengers stared at them in disbelief, unable to fully comprehend that there were actually people fucking right infront of them.

"_Oh fuuuuuck!_" Kagome felt her walls clenching around him, spasmodically convulsing against him. Inuyasha groaned, his fingers digging into her silky thighs. He sunk into her one last time before he finally came, his grip on her painfully tight as his orgasm washed over him. They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths.

A moment later, he pulled out of her swiftly. His eyes watched her pussy in fascination as their mixed essence trickled down her milky thighs. _Best nut he'd ever had_. Kagome Higurashi was definitely gonna be seeing more of him from now on.

Kagome was still in post-orgasmic bliss, her body worn out and her knees shaky.

The bus slowed to a complete stop and the blushing passengers tore their eyes away from the couple as they gathered their belonging and dashed away. Kagome's eyes widened in alarm, distressed. What the fuck did she just _do_?

After he finished collecting himself and cleaning up, Inuyasha sauntered over to her. He pulled her skirt down and eased her top back to its former neatness. His touch left a ferocious heat on her skin. "See you around." Then, with one final wink, he strolled away.

Kagome could only watch in stunned silence, still unsure on how to take what just happened. Did she... did she really just let someone fuck her in a bus? Snatching her fallen bag, she toddled out of the bus dazedly.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

**A/N**: LOL! OH MY GOSH. This was so funny to me, I have a friend who has a kinky fantasy of having sex in a public place. So, he gave me this prompt, and I wrote it for him. It's my first attempt at a full-blown "lemon", and I was cracking up so hard writing it. I didn't know what the hell I was doing! I know it isn't the best writing, but hey, I'm an amateur at writing "mature" scenes like this. So, if you decide to review, don't be too hard on me.

LOL! I'm still laughing at the absurdity of this. Like.. wtf?


	2. Insanity

"Come on baby, say my name."

"Pl-please!"

If anyone had told her months ago that she would have been spread-eagle on top of the school's rooftop with the school's delinquent between her legs, she would have busted a gut from laughing so hard.

"Say it."

But what was she doing _now_?

"Inu -Inuyasha! _Please_."

Narrowed eyes focused on her, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration, and face contorted in pleasure as her walls continued clenching around him. "That's a good girl." His head sunk down to lave her neck in rough kisses.

Kagome's body bucked against his, feverishly raking her nails down his shoulder blades. It was crazy, it went against everything she believed in, it just wasn't proper. Routinely, when the rush of her climax dwindled away, shame would instantaneously blanket her. What the hell was she doing to herself?

"Yes! Oh, fuck yes!"

But the feel of him inside her, tearing her apart with his girth, coaxing her body to his wishes; all coherent thoughts just dismantled, and the pleasure that _only_ he could offer was solely left to resonate within her. Her body was such a traitor.

Rippling muscles glistened beneath the heat of the sun, the effulgent glow bathing the writhing bodies with its warmth, and they almost appeared otherworldly in its embrace.

His blistering gaze only intensified the tempestuous heat slithering over her body. Her screams, her moans, her sweet little pussy; he reveled in all of it. If anyone had told him months ago that he would be fucking Miss Perfect every chance he got, he would have told them to check themselves in a loony house. Delicious as she was, she just wasn't his type, she seemed too manufactured and unreal; on top of that, it just wasn't his "thing" to fuck the same girl more than once. After all, he couldn't have any of them _actually_ getting attached to him, nothing was more annoying than a clingy bitch.

"_Ah_! Harder, fuck me harder!"

But damn, she was addicting. The way her big, brown eyes shimmered with ecstasy everytime he fucked her pussy raw; the sweet little sounds she made, and the look of complete satisfaction she always had after he brought her to new heights; she caught him, hook, line, and sinker.

Kagome's head titled up to nip at his jaw before trailing butterfly kisses down his neck. Gods, she felt like a crack whore. He was her drug, and no type of rehab could ever rid her of him. Nothing could ever make her _want_ to stop feeling this pleasure.

Inuyasha moaned at the feel of her tongue against his chest as she lavished him with frenzied licks. His talons slid over her sweat glazed skin and made its way down to twin rosebuds. Erected from the cool air, erected from their _activity_. Perfect nipples and perfect breasts, why did he wait so long to fuck her again?

Kagome mewled at the extra attention. His calloused hands kneaded her breasts, his length still thrusting desperately into her cavern, and his teeth lightly nicked at her nipples. No, no, she could never stop this. This, being whatever dangerous game they started on that damn bus, months ago. "Inuyasha," her tone irresistibly erotic with its breathlessness, "_oh fuck_. Make me cum, make me cum Inu, _please_."

How the hell could he deny _that_? His penetrations became wilder, her whimpering goading him to give more, to give her exactly what she wanted. The silk of her walls cradled his hardness, and his claws dug into her hips. Harder, deeper, his plundering more untamed than ever as she wailed underneath him and coated his cock. "Shit." His jaw tightened, lids folding as his eyes rolled back. "F-fuck!" He suddenly stilled, finally reaching his peak, and his lips sought for hers.

It startled Kagome, in all the time that they'd been sneaking around since the first incident, he had never kissed her fully on the lips. Her neck, her breasts, every other place on her body was granted with his mouth, but never her lips. Their tongues twisted against eachother, lips planted firmly together, and the scintillating light of the sun hovered over their connected bodies.

Dark eyes shimmered as they always did after its owner received completion, and honeyed pools returned its gaze. Something occurred at that moment, unknown and new in all its mysterious splendor.

Then, the school bell rang.

Shaking her head, Kagome disentangled herself away from his warmth, already straightening out her skirt and buttoning up her school blouse. She plucked a baby wipe - baby wipes were a necessity now and she made sure to always have a pack of them around - from her bag and cleansed away all traces of him from her body.

He observed her, fixing himself in a similar fashion, buckling on his belt and adjusting his clothing. His mind was in a haze, nearly delirious with his earlier actions. Why had he kissed her? Kisses were personal, he didn't _do_ personal.

By the time she turned to acknowledge him again, his cigarette was already lit.

She offered him a polite smile, combing her hands through unruly hair. "I'll, uh, see you around?" This was always the awkward part. It was absurd, really. Then again, their relationship – whatever the hell it was – was bizarre in every sense. It was humiliating how she let him fuck her in the back of the bus, yet some rebellious part of her found it all too thrilling.

Good girls didn't let bad boys fuck them, especially not in public.

However, that was exactly what she'd done, and that was exactly what she continued doing with him. Weeks rolled by since the bus incident, and she went back to ignoring his existence. She was disgusted with herself. Her conscious lectured her every chance it got. Lucky for her, she didn't even have to see him every morning on the bus ride to her highschool anymore, her good ol' daddy decided to reward her with a car after being accepted to one of the most prestigious universities in all of Japan. _That_ was what good girls did, get good grades, go to elite universities, then live happily ever after with a successful husband and a couple cute kids.

But then, he approached her again. This time, during one of her afternoon jogs at the park, and she suddenly found herself against a tree, begging for one good orgasm. That was when their little game really began. He would find her, or she would find him. Either way, she always ended up in another scandalous situation and in a similar position. Underneath him, against him, on top of him, and it was always the same thing _after_ the orgasmic bliss ebbed away. She would always question her morals, question her sanity, because who in their right mind would let anything like this happen to them? Who in their right mind would let a guy – clearly a bad influence – take them in every position in risque places?

She had to be insane.

He grunted, a puff of smoke floating from his mouth. A strong urge to wrinkle her nose overcame her. She hated cigarettes, they were death-in-a-stick, and they stunk. Inuyasha's lips quirked into a smirk at her clear distaste for the cigarette. "Wanna gimme another kiss princess?"

"You're disgusting." The tiny smile on her lips contradicted her insult.

His smirk widened. "And you're a brat." There was a certain fondness in his tone, and it suffused her cheeks pink. She gave a small wave, swinging obsidian hair back as she secured her bag on her shoulder. "See ya?"

He simply nodded, still inhaling the fumes of his cigarette as he watched her trot towards the stairs that led back down to the main school building. The familiar click of her heels, echoing slightly on the rooftop.

Images of her assaulted him, and the way his body tingled with thoughts of her alarmed him. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome."

_What the _fuck _have you done to me?

* * *

_

**A/N**: This was suppose to be a oneshot, and for the most part, it pretty much still is. Sort of. Except for this added chapter, and possibly a few more chapters in the future. I'm kind of contemplating on actually turning it into a mini-chapter story with an actual plot besides sex, but then again, I may just add chapters to this "supposed" oneshot whenever I just feel like writing lemons and all that jazz.

I still laugh hysterically writing about sex though, it's still pretty damn funny to me. (X I feel like such a noob. LOL. But ehh, for now, I just felt like adding more, mostly due to purduepup - who is freakin' awesome with fierce ass stories!

Of course, this chapter probably wasn't as interesting as the previous chapter.

Whoever read this, hope you enjoyed, and I would definitely appreciate hearing your thoughts on it. (:


End file.
